Brittney Havers
Brittney Havers is the main antagonist of Wild Things 2. Biography Brittney is a hit volleyball player at her school, however she doesn't like having everyone partying at he school. She hates her step-father, Niles Dunlap, who was cheating on her mum multiple times. Together with her mother, she prepares the plan when they should gain all his money. As her mum pretends committing of the suicide, Brittney continues with the next parts of the plan alone. She tricks Niles that she wants to help him rid of his debts and they fake his death in his airplane. It is arranged as a murder from which is blamed a man who borrowed Niles a lot of money. They also engage Maya King and coroner Julian Haynes into her plans as they need Haynes to confirm that the corpse in the wreck of Niles plane is really him. The reason for involving Maya, her father is chosen as the dead body put into the Niles plane. Brittney also wants someone else inherits the money as herself could be a suspect person during the investigation - she has a motive and she has access to the plane of Niles. After the apparent death of Niles, all his money should get the blood relative. As Brittney is only stepdaughter of his and should get only $25,000 every year, Maya pretends being his own daughter in front of the court and Haynes confirms her words by the DNA test. After Maya gains the heritage of Niles, Brittney meets with Maya and Julian in her wine cellar and they celebrate their success by threesome sex. Brittney and Julian start to be nervous, when the insurance investigator Terrence Bridge decides to check their story. Maya decides to kill Julian in the empty factory where they all meet. They go into the swamps to get rid of his body but a policeman suddenly appears. Maya goes to distract him and Brittney tries to throw Julian's body into the water. Julian is revealed still alive and Brittney finishes him off by stabbing of the knife. When Bridge discovers the plot, he demands half the money for his silence. Brittany kills Maya and successfully frames Bridge for it to throw suspicion off her. She then rendezvous at the airport with Niles. While on route to their destination, Brittany pushes him to his death for cheating on her mom. After parachuting into a faraway swamp, her mother picks her up in an air boat and leave for their villa. After receiving their drinks, Brittany watches her mom sip her drink who replies it to be strong, implicating Brittney had poisoned it, desiring to have the lavish lifestyle all to herself. Images File:Vlcsnap-2010-01-26-14h40m02s197.png File:Vlcsnap-2010-01-26-15h27m29s42.png File:Vlcsnap-2010-01-26-20h27m13s171.png|Enjoying fun sexual intercourse File:Vlcsnap-2010-01-26-15h28m13s229.png File:Vlcsnap-2010-01-26-20h25m40s2.png File:Vlcsnap-2010-01-26-15h27m11s116.png File:Vlcsnap-2010-01-26-20h23m47s154.png File:Vlcsnap-2010-01-26-14h41m24s26.png File:Vlcsnap-2010-01-27-12h59m49s169.png File:Vlcsnap-2010-01-26-15h28m38s214.png vlcsnap-2016-05-18-16h00m38s064.png|link=Brittney Havers Trivia *Brittney is similair to Linda Dobson. Both girls ended up killing a female character (Brittney killed Maya King and Linda killed Brandi Cox). **Both deaths were plot twists in the story. *Brittney may have killed her mother to keep the money for herself, however, this is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Living characters Category:Murderers Category:Lesbians Category:Lesbian Villains Category:Conspirators